User blog:ElectricLizalfos888/Park making tips: Statues
Hello There! Park making is a popular activity among the F/A community and many have made parks from large to small, simple to detailed, colorless to colorful and aesthetic based to fully functional. Because park building is so popular, i have decided to create a series of blog posts detailing ideas for parks, decorations to make it aesthetically pleasing and help make the parks of players new to the park-making scene into beautiful works of art. Today i will be going over ways to create statues, figures and sculptures resembling mobs from the mod as well as what types of enclosures work for what prehistoric mobs. Statue Making Step 1: Mod gathering The mods needed for this procedure include: Fossils & Archeology (duh) CustomNPCs Step 2: NPC placing after Gathering the mods needed for making a statue, go into the world you plan to make your park in and get the NPC wand out of the creative inventory and right click on the block you want your NPC to be on (Note: it must be on the top side or else it will be next to the block you want and the NPC may fall if placed in the air) Step 3: Customizing NPCs Once you place your NPC, click the "No" button right next to the text that says "Statue" and do the same for the button next to the text that says "Has Living Animation". Click the button that says "Edit" right next to the text saying "Model", Doing this will allow you to edit the model of your NPC. Click Entity and scroll up to the point where F/A mobs are shown and click the mob of your choice (DO NOT CLICK fossil.anueffect). If you chose a prehistoric mob (aside from Sturgeon, Alligator Gar, Nautilus, Coelacanth and Quagga), Click "Extra" and turn on "Modelized". Turning on Modelized will remove all animations and turn the NPC into the Fossil model version of the mob. The NPC will still be the size of a newly hatched prehistoric mob so exit out of the Model editing and change the size to whatever size from 1-30 fits what you are making. After that, click the texture button and click the texture you want (Note: For Feathered & Quilled Dinosaurs you will have to choose whether or not you want quills on them) Step 4: Preventing the statue from looking haunted Once you are finished customizing your statue, go into AI and click the edit button for movement. After that, click the button that says body and will allow you to manually control the rotation of your statue. After choosing the rotation of your statue, exit out and you have finished it! Enclosure Types Making a park isn't only about Aesthetics, it is also about keeping your creatures in. Because of this, different enclosures must be made for different prehistoric creatures and the types suited for creatures are listed below Aviary Aviaries are roofed enclosures that prevent flying mobs from escaping. Enclosures are typically built with a viewing area for visitors, a glass hallway for visitors to see the flying mobs before reaching the viewing area and a glass dome built around the area. Mobs currently suited for Aviaries Pteranodon Confuciusornis Meganeura (if housing Meganeura, put a body of water for nymphs) Aquarium Aquariums are enclosures typically more building-like than other enclosures. Aquaria are built for marine/aquatic (and can most house semi-aquatic) mobs. Aquaria are also suited for multiple tanks that can house a variety of mobs (just keep literally everything away from henodus). Aquaria tanks are built with glass walls for viewers to see in the tanks without getting into the water themselves. Mobs currently suited for Aquaria All Living Fossils both mobs added in the mpreg update 8.0.2 Mosasaurus Megalodon Henodus Plesiosaurus Ichthyosaurus Liopleurodon Mobs that ''can ''live in Aquaria but don't have to Tiktaalik Sarcosuchus Spinosaurus Megalograptus Pens Pens are rather simple enclosures best suited for herbivores incapable of breaking blocks. Rather than walls, bodies of water or cages to keep enclosed animals in, Pens use fences that give a closer view of prehistoric creatures to visitors. With Block Breaking off they can house most of the mod's mobs. Mobs currently suited for Pens All herbivorous mobs that can't break blocks by default Compsognathus Mobs that ''can ''live in Pens but only with block breaking off all herbivorous mobs that can break blocks (except for Brachiosaurus) Walled Enclosure Walled enclosures are similar to pens but instead of small fences that could easily be obliterated without block breaking off, Walled enclosures are large (or small depending on what you are housing and suited for keeping the big (or medium-sized) mobs in. Their size means that without windows or observatories, they can prevent visitors from seeing the magnificent creatures. Land Apex Predators ''must ''be contained within a walled enclosure made with blocks harder than iron (if block breaking is turned on. if it is turned on any block will do). Herbivores that can break blocks must also be contained here if Block Breaking is on Mobs currently suited for Walled Enclosures Land Apex Predators (Sarcosuchus and Spinosaurus may be an exception of they are in a large aquarium tank) Brachiosaurus Terror Birds (except Gastornis) Smilodon Block Breaking herbivores Dilophosaurus Ceratosaurus Overhanging Enclosure Overhanging enclosures are enclosures similar to walled enclosures. Overhanging enclosures are made with a sort of "net" that prevents climbing mobs from climbing out. Usually these "nets" are made with trapdoors, glass or leaves. having an overhanging enclosure for mobs that can climb isn't actually required as a simple roof over a small walled enclosure will have the same effect. Mobs currently suited for overhanging enclosures Velociraptor Deinonychus Failuresaurus Category:Blog posts